Forgetting the Past, Accepting the Future
by LElef
Summary: Modern EC fic. Christine's life changes in the course of one night. But will she be able to accept love in the future? Can she forget the past and rebuild a new life for herself, or will her past eventually catch up to her again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Memories Stir**

_Christine glanced at herself quickly in the full length mirror before approving her new black, silk dress she dawned. She hurriedly grabbed her purse off the chair in her room and rushed down the stairs._

_"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" Christine called, snatching her car keys from the kitchen counter._

_"Bye sweetheart, have fun at the concert," her parents called back as Christine was going out the garage door._

_Christine had bough ticket for her boyfriend, Matt, of one year, to his favorite band. Personally, she despised the music, but she thought she'd spend some time with him before school started back up again._

_Christine was 19 and planning on taking some courses on literature and music theory at a local community college near her home. And rather then pay for her own apartment, her parents agreed to have her live at home until school was done. _

_Christine came to a stop in front of Matt's house, where he too lived with his parents, and jumped excitingly from the car. Not bothering to knock as she'd done countless times before, she burst through their front door but came to a complete halt as the sight that befell upon her eyes._

_Matt's father, Dave, loomed over Matt himself who was doubled over on the ground. Dave also had a fistful of Matt's hair and was screaming at him, red-faced. Matt appeared to have a black eye and other such marks on his face._

_Though as Christine entered the scene in a daze, the violence quickly stopped and Dave hurriedly abandoned his son._

_"Christine, get out of here now," Matt said in a dangerously low voice._

_Hand over her mouth, Christine took a few steps further towards him. _

_"Matt…what…how…are you…?"_

_Although she never finished her sentence since Matt found the strength to grab Christine forcefully by the wrist and drag her outside._

_"Oh my gosh, Matt." Christine touched his cheek. "What….what happened? I don't know how long this has been going on but we've got to get you away from him. Come, I'll take you to my house. I'm sure my parents will help…"_

_"CHRISTINE! Will you shut up?" Matt yelled, and slapped her._

_Christine paled considerably as her hand moved to cover her red cheek._

_"Matt, I'm just trying to…" But Christine was once again cut off as another blow was issued to her face. This time, however, Christine let out a small whimper and fell backwards, hitting her head on the brick of the house. _

_"I warned you to stop talking!" Matt's voice rose, as did his anger. With a howl of frustration, he kicked Christine in the side, causing her to shriek as tears streamed down her face._

_Matt then bent over, making as if to kiss her, but instead reached for her car keys she had dropped and headed for her car. Too stunned and in pain to protest, Christine merely lay there, limply, as he sped off. After what seemed like hours of tears and gasping for breath, Christine mustered enough energy to stand, ignoring how her muscles seemed to cry in pain. She needed to get home, but knew she couldn't in her condition. She reached for her cell phone and dialed her home number- no answer._

_Then she tried her best friend, Meg._

_"Hello?" Meg's cheerful voice came on._

_"Oh Meg, thank God you're home. Please come pick me up. I'm at Matt's house," Christine's hoarse voice managed to get out._

_Hearing the urgency in her best friend's voice, Meg hurriedly got in to her car. "Christine, are you ok? You sound horrible."_

_"I'll be fine, just hurry."_

_"I'm in the car now. See in a few minutes."_

_"Thank you, bye." Christine sat down, leaning against the house, fearful._

_The drive to Christine's house was silent. Meg knew she didn't want to talk about whatever happened. Meg understood this and would respect her privacy- for now, anyway._

_As they pulled onto Christine's street, they could see flashing police lights up ahead. Christine jumped out of the car, realizing quickly the lights were in front of her house. She ran up to the nearest police officer, Meg at her heels._

_"What's going on?" Christine asked, worried._

_"Christine Daae?" the officer asked._

_"Yes, what's wrong?' Christine was frustrated now._

_"I'm afraid there's been an accident. It's your parents. They were hit by a drunken man driving an 18-wheeler. Your father was killed instantly and your mum died on the way to the hospital. I'm terribly sorry." The officer finished, so much emotion showing in his blue eyes._

_"No…" Christine began backing up. Suddenly, she tore off down the street. Meg ran after her._

_Christine! Christine, stop!"_

_Meg caught up to her just as Christine fell down on her knees, gasping. Meg bent next to her, arms around her, crying also. She knew there were no words she could possibly say to make the situation better. So the two friends simply sat there, arms around each other, consumed by their grief._

_Then Christine's vision began to blur._

_"No," Christine exclaimed, fighting consciousness. "No! No! No!"_

* * *

Christine sat up straight, sweat on her forehead, as she lifted her hear from the desk. Her breath was coming shortly and tears were dripping from her chin. The telephone rang, causing Christine to jump in alarm. She picked it up, quickly wiping away her tears. 

"Hey Christine, how's it going?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Meg.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, but I'm definetly not new to the site. I'd really appreciate your reviews, whether they be flames or not, I like the criticism. I know there's a lot of info in this chapter but I wanted to get Christine's past out quickly rather than make it a big secret. So let me know what you thing and I'll try to update by Thursday since I'm about to leave on vacation. Review, please!**

**You're humble servant,**

**Greek-Phantomphan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Who Said Money Grows on Trees?**

It been a little over two weeks since that fateful night when Christine's parents died and her abusive boyfriend drove away in her car. Now Christine was continuing to live in her parent's house and school has started again. Christine had been having a hard time finding a job that could work around the hours that she wasn't in school. But luckily, Meg had been dancing in the latest opera at the local theater and managed to get Christine a spot as a dancer also. Dancing wasn't one of her major priorities, but she didn't completely lack in talent when it came to it. The money was decent, but Christine knew it wasn't near enough to get by on. The problem was she couldn't find another job that could accommodate her hours.

After classes that day, Christine rushed home to get ready for a rehearsal at the theater, when she noticed she had a message on her answering machine. She quickly went over to press the play button while changing into some more comfortable clothes. A man's voice came over the speaker:

_Hello, Christine Daae? This is Richard Davis, your parents' lawyer. I'm terribly sorry for the short notice, but we really need you to come down to 407 Main Street to discuss some details involving your parents passing. If you could possibly be there by 5:00 that would be great. I know this is probably an inconvenience to you but if you have any questions you can reach me at 972-754-0836. ._

Christine stopped the answering machine, puzzled. _Details involving my parents passing? What could that mean?_ She ran through the possibilities in her mind before picking up the phone again. She dialed Meg's cell.

"Hello?" Meg answered.

"Hey Meg, it's me. I can't make it to rehearsal today, so can you tell Mr. Shay that something important came up?"

"Sure. Where are you going?"

"I'll tell you as soon as I know." Christine glanced at the clock. 4:40. "Oh shoot. I got to go or I'm going to be late. Bye, thanks Meg!"

Not even bothering to wait for Meg's response, Christine hung up the phone and changed, once again, into something nicer.

* * *

As Christine walked into the big, boring looking building, she began to wonder if she should be nervous. Since her parent's death, Christine had been making sure she wasalways busy so she would never have aspare moment to let her thoughts linger to the memories of her parents. That night was such a disaster that she just wanted to block outthe memoriescompletely. And now, here she was, about to go talk to some stranger about them. 

After asking the secretary about the man who'd left her the message, she found his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a deep, resonant voice beckoned.

Christine slowly opened the door and stepped into the large, butcozy office.

"Ah, you must be Christine. Pleasure to meet you, and thank you for coming on such short notice. Now, would you like some tea or coffee?" Richard offered after shaking Christine's hand.

"No thank you. Please excuse me, but could you tell me why exactly I'm here, Mr. Davis?" Christine hesitantly asked.

For a brief moment Richard's eyes seemed to sadden before he straightened up and took some papers out of a desk drawer. "Mrs. Daae, in your parents' will they left you everything. The house, the furniture, and their money. Unfortunately, as we were going through their accounts we found that theyhad some financial troubles. They'd been having hard times paying their house mortgage and bills. So that leaves you with hardly any money at all. And it seems like you don't exactly have the best financial situation right now either. Therefore, we strongly advise you to sell your current house and move into an apartment. Also, your parents were in quite a bit of debt for the loans they had taken out. They planned on having the money paid back before they died but now, unfortunately, the debt has been passed to you."

Christine sat back in her chair, shocked. _My parents had financial problems? I have to sell the house? Oh boy…_ Christine thought to herself. _I knew I should've been nervous._

"Where are you currently working now?" Richard asked, hoping to help her any way he could. Christine was caught off guard by his question, having been lost in her own thoughts.

"Oh, well I'm dancing in the production of Il Muto at the nearby theater," Christine replied, a bit uncertain. Richard knew that probably didn't pay near enough to equal the amount she needed to pay back her parent's loan.

"And you're taking some courses at the community college here, correct?"

"Yes. Music theory and literature."

"What job did you plan on having after you finished these courses?" Richard asked.

"Well, I've always wanted to compose lyrics for operas, but at this age, directors only want people who are experienced." Christine began to blush a bit. She wondered why he was asking all these questions. She half expected him to tell her the bad news then throw her out, leaving her to figure things out on her own.

"You know what Ms. Daae? I have a friend, well, acquaintance really, who's in my debt. He's an opera director and I might be able to convince him to hire you if he knew your situation. How about I call him and then get in touch with you and let you know what he says?" Richard asked, hoping she would agree.

Christine was thrilled. This was the chance of a lifetime. It was what she'd always wanted to do, but, she there was a problem.

"Mr. Davis, thank you for your help, but I don't think it would work. I'm already in an opera and taking college courses. I'm cut for time enoughas it is." Richard thought the poor girl looked exasperated.

"Not to worry. I'm sure Il Muto can be short one dancer. And as for your classes, you could take courses over the summer. I know they offer them."

Christine hadn't thought about that. The theater had seemed a bit overloaded with dancers. She wasn't that good anyway. _I'm sure they wouldn't miss me._

"Then I accept your offer. Thank you so much Mr. Davis. If there's anything I can ever do for you, just let me know." She started gathering her stuff, and some paper work she'd been given, preparing to leave. Richard stood also, saying again that he would call. They shook hands and Christine drove home.

* * *

As Christine lay in bed that night, she reviewed all the events that had happened that day. Her thoughts began to wonder to how Mr. Davis said she would have to sell her house. Tears came to her eyes at the thought. _Where will I go? _Christine wondered. _This is the only place I've ever lived. This house holds so many memories of my parents. If I sell it...what will happen to my memories?_

As thoughts such as these ran throughout her mind most of the night, Christine couldn't help but crying herself to sleep. She prayed to God that things would be better in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Thank so much to the people who reviewed. This is an E/C fic, and I garuntee that Erik will come soon. I won't be able to update until after vacation so farewell until then. Review, please!**

**Your humble servant,**

**Greek-Phantomphan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phone Calls**

"Christine, isn't it obvious? You'll come move in with me for awhile until you find a place to stay." Christine was talking to Meg over the phone and had just finished telling her what had happened with her parents' lawyer the previous day.

"Meg, I don't think that's such a good idea. No offense, but I know your financial situation isn't so great and your apartment isn't big enough for the two of us. Once I get all my stuff in there, we won't be able to move. Not to mention your shoe supply is as big as my kitchen!"

"Oh come on, you told me yourself that you were selling most of the furniture. The other unnecessary things you can put in storage. As for my shoe supply, I think I can manage to shove it all into my closet," Meg reasoned.

Christine knew Meg was stubborn, and was planning on trying everything she could to change her mind. "I'll be too much trouble. After awhile you'll get tired of me and I just know you'll regret this decision."

"Aren't you forgetting how we spent that whole week together at camp when we were twelve? We had a great time and only fought but maybe two times. And that was over stupid things, we've matured since then." Meg smiled, remembering how Christine was always so sweet and innocent, much like she was now. All the girls and herself, in their childish manner, would try to get Christine mad at them to prove that she wasn't always so sweet. They had pulled a good number of harmless pranks on her, making sure she knew it was them. They finally got her to yell at them once. Meg and her friends explained how they only wanted her to join them on the "dark side." Christine let them down, by simply rolling her eyes, laughing, and walking away. Meg subconsciously laughed at the memory.

Christine had remembered also. "Well, most of us have."

"Hey!" Meg laughed. "So what do you say? It'll only be for a little while if you want. I just want to help you."

Christine thought about it. She was just planning on staying at her house until she sold it, not wanting to move before she sold the house. _I guess living with Meg wouldn't be so bad. It'll be easier for me to adjust to the moving if I start living with someone I know. Maybe then it won't be as hard selling the house. _Christine though about this a little longer before answering, "Alright, but only for a little while."

Christine could hear Meg give off a very shrill and annoying squeal on the other line, causing Christine to fall of the edge of the couch where she was perched and hit her head on the coffee table.

"Christine, are you there? Hello…?"

"Geez, Meg. Curse it," Christine winced, rubbing the back of her head while cursing under her breath.

* * *

A few weeks later, Christine was sitting at the windowsill gazing out at the new addition to her front lawn: the horrid "For Sale" sign. An inspector had already come to see her house and tell her the thingsshe needed tofix up before letting people see her home. So far only one family had come, seeming only mildly interested in the home. Even if they decided to put in an offer, Christine was going to wait to see if she got a better asking price. She planned to get as much out of this as possible. The telephone ringing soon brought Christine from her thoughts as she went to answer it. "Hello?" 

"Hello is this Christine Daae?" a familiar voice came from the speaker.

"Yeah, who is this?" Christine replied.

"This is Richard Davis. How're you doing?" he inquired.

"I'm fine. I recently put the for sale sign up and am planning to move in witha friend in a couple of days," Christine explained, going to sit down.

"Good, good. Well, like I said the other day, I called the opera director I told you about and he said he's willing to have you work for him. You won't exactly be able to write complete lyrics for his opera since most of it is already written, but he agreed to have you help with all musical aspects of it. Is this ok?" Richard asked, awaiting the young girls' answer.

Christine's heart fluttered at the news. This truly was an experience that she didn't want to miss. "When do I start?"

Richard laughed at her eagerness. "He said he'd give me the information if you agreed. So I'll have to get back to you, again. I apologize."

"No, no, it's fine. I can't wait. What's his name?" Christine asked, going to get a glass of water from the tap.

"Erik Dupon."

Just as Christine took a sip, water spewed out of her mouth, spraying everything. This was immediately followed by a dreadful coughing fit. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Erik Dupon. Didn't I mention that before?" Richard asked, becoming concerned.

"Not exactly. Now when you say Erik Dupon, you mean THE Erik Dupon?" Christine asked, refusing to believe she was being offered a position to work with one of the greatest opera directors ever born.

"Yes. Now I could've sworn I mentioned that before…" Richard said, surprised at Christine's reaction.

"Trust me, I definitely would have remembered that piece of information," Christine mumbled, still coughing a bit from the shock earlier. A little while later, the two hung up and Christine hurriedly went to call Meg again.

* * *

The next day Christine had gone to talk to the directors of Il Muto to inform them of her retirement from the show. She had explained the situation to them. At first they had been a little upset, but had softened by the end of her story and let her go with one last final paycheck. Christine gratefully took it and headed for home. She had neglected to tell them about her going to work for Mr. Dupon, just in case it started something that she did not want to get into.She was happy enough with how the ordeal had gone.As she walked through her front door, the phone rang yet again. 

"Hello?" Christine answered.

"Hello Ms. Daae, it's Richard again," he said, recognizing her voice this time. "Mr. Dupon has informed me with all the information. You are going to start working for him a week from tomorrow. You are to arrive at the Royal Opera House in London at 8:00 a.m. each morning as he instructs. That's all the information he's given me, but I'm sure he'll give you more when you meet him," Richard informed.

"Thank you so much Mr. Davis. I really do appreciate everything you've done for me. My offer always stands, if there is anything I can do for you…"

"Ms. Daae, don't worry about that. I knew your parents well and I know they would want someone to look after you. Consider me your guardian if you will," Richard said, soothingly.

"I do." Christine's eyes filled up thinking of her parents and how she wished to tell them of this great opportunity. _Of course I wouldn't be doing this if my parents hadn't died._ That selfish thought scared Christine, so she quickly put it in the back of her mind.

"Before you go Christine, let me warn you. Mr. Dupon is not…oh, how do I put this…the most, social man. He's rather, shy, I guess one might say. I recommend to just do your work and don't expect anything in return from him other than your paycheck," Richard said slowly, choosing his words carefully.

Christine thought about his words the rest of the day, confused. What did he mean by shy? She put it aside, anxiously awaiting the Monday when she began working for the famous Erik Dupon.

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah, here's the next chapter. Terribly sorryabout the wait, but now my mind is refreshed and I can finally begin writing again. Thank you again to those who reviewed and gave me the motivation to keep writing.I only sent back email to the people who had an address to reply to. I'm not sure how to contact the people who don't have that. So I apologize to those whom I didn't respond to for my lack of knowledge in computer skills. So please, more reviews and maybe I'll update sooner!**

**Your humble servant,**

**Greek-Phantomphan**


	4. Chapter 4

**As Luck Would Have It**

Christine ran to her car, shielding the freezing, cold rain that was pouring dreadfully hard from her face. Today was the first day Christine was going to work for Erik Dupon. As if she wasn't nervous enough, the dreary rain wasn't helping with her already low spirits. She just hoped her hair wouldn't frizz as much as it normally did in this kind of weather. The last thing she needed was for her face to be covered in a vast mound of unruly curls when she shook Mr. Dupon's hand for the first time. _What a lovely first impression that would make._ Christine quietly laughed to herself.

As she finally got to the front seat, Christine quickly gave an approving glance at her makeup in her pocket-sized mirror and double checked her hair. It was alright, for now.

Christine was more than halfway to the Royal Opera House when the speed of her car began to decrease and she could hear the screeching of her wheels scraping again the road. She barely had enough time to pull over before her car came to a dead stop. _Oh gosh, no, this can't be happening!_

Disregarding the rain, Christine threw open the car door and began to hurriedly examine the wheels until she found the flat one. It was completely deflated and Christine could barely make out the end of something sharp sticking out of it. Not bothering to inspect it further, she ran to the trunk praying she had remembered to put the spare tire in there. Of course, no such luck. _Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! _Christine panicked.

By the timeshe managed to remember that this was 2005 and there was in fact technology to help her, she was drenched. She made her way back to the front seat of her car, picking up her cell phone. Just as luck would have it, it wasn't charged and completely out of battery. With a glance at her watch, she soon learned that she only had two minutes to spare before she was officially late.

Christine was in sight of the opera house, and without thinking, grabbed her bag and began running towards it. By now,she was panicked, and didn't even begin to think of what she would do once she got there. Let alone about how crazy and soaking wet she looked.

She got to the front door in ten minutes time, panting and at a loss of breath. This didn't stop her, however, from opening the front door and heading straight in.

As Christine stepped inside, she instantly knocked into someone and was thrown back, landing on the ground with a thud. Whoever she hit was obviously carrying a large stack of papers which were being scattered everywhere.

"Oh! I am _so _sorry!" Christine gasped. _Well this day is just perfect! And it's only 8:10! _

Christine sat up and found herself face to face with an offered hand to help her stand up. She gratefully took it. Once she regained her balance, she took the opportunity to finally look at the person she bumped into. All the tension and nervousness she had been feeling earlier suddenly came back to her in a second. With a quick intake of breath, she began to ramble.

"M-Mr. Dupon, sir! I'm so sorry! You s-see, halfway here I got a flat tire, so I checked the trunk of my car for a spare. That's when I realized I had forgotten to put one in there. So I tried to call for help on my cell, but I had also forgotten to charge it. I ended up running here, getting soaked in the process. Now I'm here, rambling, and making a really stupid first impression," Christine managed to blab in a solitary breath.

In the awkward silence that followed, Erik merely nodded his head. "You must be Christine, are you not?" She nodded. "Very well. You may begin your job by picking up these papers while I find you some dry clothes to change into so you don't catch cold. When you're finished, you may take the papers to the stage, which is through this hallway straight ahead. I will meet you there," was Erik's straightforward reply.

As Erik walked away, Christine continued to stand there blushing and mentally slapping herself for her stupidity. Her mind was just now beginning the slow process of everything that had just occurred. Then her thoughts went to Mr. Dupon. She'd always known that he wore a mask covering half of his face. She figured that it was just for some artistic reason, knowing the world of the arts. But that's not what stuck out about him the most, it was his voice. That low, deep, tenor voice that made shivers run up Christine's spine. And never in a million years would Christine forget those eyes. Those dark, green orbs that seemed to bore right into her own. He's gorgeous, she decided. _But I'd never be worthy of him. Someone as talented as himself would never take a second glance at me. But that still doesn't mean I can't admire him. _Christine thought slyly.

Realizing Erik would probably be waiting for her soon if she didn't hurry up, Christine began to pick up the fallen papers. Glancing at one, she discovered that it was the script to the opera that the theater must be beginning. This only made her more anxious to begin working here.

Christine made her way to the stage after finally gathering up all the scripts. When she arrived there, she found Erik already there talking to a man. He had a very dark complexion and looked to be in his late 40's. When Erik saw her, he beckoned her over.

"Ms. Daae, this is Nadir. He's my assistant and will be helping you when I'm unavailable. Right now he will escort you to the nearest restroom so that you may get out of those wet clothes," Erik formally announced, before walking away.

Nadir smiled kindly at Christine, which put her more at ease.

"Good morning, Ms. Daae, I'm pleased to meet you." Nadir kissed Christine's hand, making her blush. She was already beginning to like him.

"Hi, Nadir, glad to meet you also. But I must ask you to please call me Christine. 'Ms. Daae' is just too formal for me," Christine said. For some reason she had this strange feeling that she could confide in him easily.

Nadir laughed warmly. "That sounds fair. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the restroom," he replied, and began walking toward a door on his left.

* * *

Erik walked to his office and sat down ina chair, rubbing his temples. He had this strange feeling in his stomach ever since he had seen Christine Daae run into him. He hated to admit this, especially since he didn't even know her, but, Christine Daae was very beautiful. Her dark brown curls, which were dripping wet, seemed to frame her face perfectly. And her big, brown, chestnut eyes seemed to make her the perfect picture of innocence. 

He felt his breath had been taken away when he first heard her speak. He could only imagine what that angelic voice would sound like is she were to sing. Luckily, Erik had been able to recover fast enough, as to not give away his emotions. He seemed to be very skilled at that.

Almost immediately, Erik snapped back into focus. _She would never want a monster like you! Get a hold of yourself! _Erik absentmindedly began tracing the porcelain mask that covered half his face.

* * *

Once Christine was dressed in a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved, button up shirt, which seemed to fit her perfectly, she was led by Nadir to Erik's office where he had been instructed to take her. Once there, Nadir let her in and with a small, reassuringsmile, he left. Christine felt nervous again at the absence of her new friend. 

Erik snapped his head up at her appearance. "Ms. Daae, I see you've changed. I hope those clothes are comfortable?" Erik inquired.

"Oh, yes. Thank you very much." Christine, in her nervousness, forgot to ask how he had known her size.

"If you'll take a seat I'll explain what you're to do while you're here," Erik said.

Christine sat in a plush chair in front of his desk and awaited further instructions.

"You're job will be to assist me with directing and to help make corrections to the lyrics and the script of the opera, if needed. I assure you that you'll always be busy and you will be paid fairly. But as for today, I would like you to just observe how things work, and get to know the cast," Erik explained.

Christine nodded, shyly.

"Any questions?" Erik asked.

Christine looked down at her hands, not being able to meet his intense gaze. "Um…well, there is one thing. I was just wondering if you would call me Christine rather than Ms. Daae. If that's not too much…" Christine added.

Erik gave a small smile which went unnoticed. "If that's what you wish, then I insist that you call me Erik," he said reasonably.

Christine beamed. "No problem."

"Very well, then. Rehearsal starts in a few minutes, but I'd like to give you a tour of the opera house before we begin." Erik stood and Christine followed.

"That would be great, Erik," Christine said, giving him a smile.

Erik's heart began beating faster at the sound of her sweet voice saying his name.

"If you'll follow me…" Erik began walking out the door.

As Christine followed she looked up, saying a prayer of thanks. What she would give to have her parents here with her.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I'm so sorry about the wait. Things have been busy, but I'll try harder. Thanks to all you reviewers, you're a real inspiration. Please let me know if you have complaints or find a grammatical error. I like to know that stuff, so please tell me! Anyways, I thought I'd let you know that I'm a fan of letting Christine and Erik getting together fast, so don't let that suprise you. And I like to portray Erik as strict,but not unkind. Just thought you might want to know that about me if you're reading this story. So let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**You're humble servant,**

**Greek-Phantomphan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgetfulness **

Once Erik had finished showing Christine all of the many elegant rooms in the Royal Opera House, he led her to the stage as rehearsal was beginning.

There were different groups of people scattered across the stage, gossiping amongst each other. Although as Erik walked into the room, the crowd quickly fell silent.

"All right everyone, thank you for coming this morning. I would like to introduce to you the newest member of my staff: Christine Daae," Erik announced, looking at Christine from the corner of his eye.

Christine blushed and ducked her head as there was a murmur of hello's throughout the audience. Her shyness amused Erik.

"Everyone grab a script, we'll begin today by working on the ballet dancing in Act Two. All dancers in this scene get on stage. The rest of you need to take a seat and review your part," Erik yelled, giving his orders. Christine marveled at how everyone followed exactly what he said with no complaint. For the short time she was in Il Muto, there was always someone who had a problem with the director.

Erik guided Christine onto the stage where a short lady, with a stern look on her face greeted them. She had dark, brown hair that was twisted sharply into a bun at the back of her head. Her dark eyes were not unkind, but her jaw was set in a way that made her look determined.

"Good morning Marie. Allow me to introduce you to my new assistant, Christine Daae," Erik said, for what seemed like the 50th time that day.

"Welcome Christine. I am the ballet director. I'm sure you'll love it here." Although this lady had a strict appearance, Christine decided that her voice was very motherly and soothing.

"Thank you…" Christine wasn't sure what she should call her.

"Madame Giry," Marie finished.

"Thank you, Madame Giry. I do love it here, everythingisso beautiful," Christine replied which earned her a warm smile from Marie.

_She fits right in, _Erik thought.

* * *

Hours later, rehearsal was over and everyone began filing out the door. Once most everyone had gone, Erik approached Christine who had been sitting in one of the chairs, watching the performance. 

"Thank you for coming today, Christine." Erik just loved saying her name. "You should come the same time tomorrow. And you might want to look over this tonight also." Erik handed her a copy of the script, hoping she'd get a better understanding of the opera. She took it gratefully.

"Thank you, I can't wait to read it!" Christine exclaimed, having wanted a copy all day. Erik was amused at how this had excited her so.

"You're quite welcome. I'll see you tomorrow," Erik responded. He stared at her for a moment before awkwardly patting her shoulder and walking towards his office.

Once he left Christine sat back down in the chair and glanced at the title: _An Ocean Apart_. As Christine sat there, she gradually became emerged in the story and found that she couldn't tear her eyes from the page. The opera was about a girl named Clara, 19, in the late 1800's who traveled from America to Athens on a summer vacation. While there she fell in love with 21 year old Demetrious who thought of her only as a little sister. She spends her whole summer trying to make him fall in love with her. By the end of her trip she not only discovers that he's completely oblivious to her loving him, but he is already courting someone that attends school in Italy. Brokenhearted, Clara returns to America, when a year later Demetrious appears at her window. After they both share a passionate love song to test their feelings for each other, he kisses her and proposes marriage. Before she accepts he tells her that he had found out that his previous girlfriend had not truly loved him for she had found another guy in Italy. After hearing this, Clara accepts his proposal and they are wed two months later in Santorini, Greece where they spend the rest of their lives.

Christine finished the story, wiping the tears from her eyes. She had always been easily touched by romances such as these. She began putting the script in her bag, and heading towards the front door. She was supposed to have left an hour ago, but couldn't bear to have stopped in the middle of Clara and Demetrious' love story.

She saw the rain still pouring outside, and that's when the events of the morning came flashing back to her. It had taken her this long to remember that she didn't have a car. _Stupid, Christine, stupid! _She only prayed Erik was still here.

* * *

After talking to Christine, Erik made his way back to his office where Nadir was already working. He sat down at his desk and began going through the script, making mental notes to tell Christine. He had enjoyed watching her today, as she sat on the edge of her seat whenever someone sang or danced in a way that shocked her. 

"How was Christine's first day?" Nadir finally inquired.

"I think she will adjust well," was Erik's abrupt response.

"She seems to be a smart girl. I'm glad you hired her." Nadir glanced out at the dreary rain that was still pouring outside. "So, how did Christine get home?" He had heard one of the dancers talking about Christine's car troubles earlier. She had apparently overheard the incident between Christine and Erik upon Christine's arrival.

"What do you mean?" Erik asked. Then it suddenly hit him. He remembered her mentioning that this morning.

"Erik, please tell me you remembered…" Nadir began, but was cut off. Erik had abruptly stood up and ran out the door in search of Christine.

_I'm horrible! How could've I forgotten that she was soaked this morning! The worst thing is, she was probably too shy to remind me. I just hope she's not trying to hail a taxi in this weather. _Erik suddenly found himself concerned with a women whom he had just met this morning.

Unfortunately, for the second time that day, as Erik rounded the corner he bumped into the person he was looking for. With a shriek of surprise Christine began falling backwards. This time, however, Erik's strong arms managed to catch her before she hit the ground. He pulled her up against him and she regained her balance. Both embarrassed, they realized how close they were standing and quickly jumped apart.

"I just remembered…" they both began saying at the same time.

In spite of her nervousness, Christine began laughing at the situation. This caused Erik to smile at her entertainment.

When she finally began to regain her composure, she straightened herself up, blushing. "Sorry, I just remembered, I don't have a car."

"That's ok, you're not the only one," Erik smirked. Christine smiled at that. Suddenly, the awkwardness struck both of them again, and neither knew what to say. Fortunately, Nadir came behind the corner, having heard what happened.

"Come Christine, we'll drive you home. We'll have atow truck take your car to the shop, and if it's alright with you, we'll drive you to and from the opera house until your car is fixed," Nadir suggested.

"Thanks, but, my friend Meg can…" Christine began.

"Nonsense, it's much easier for us to take you," Erik commanded, having found his voice again.

"Well, I guess. Thank you very much," Christine replied.

They all gathered their stuff and headed to Erik's car. Whenshe realizedwhat the car was, she nearly died.

"Erik! Th-that's a limo!" Christine burst out before she could control herself.

"Very good, Ms. Daae," Erik teased. Nadir laughed silently. He couldn't remember the last time Erik had been sarcastic. This made him suspicious.

"It's just; I've never ridden in one before. I'm sorry, if I offended you." Christine felt bad now.

"You didn't. Now get it in before we all get soaked," Erik replied.

* * *

When they pulled up in front of Meg's apartment, where Christine had just recently moved in, Erik opened the door for her and walked with her. The discussed the time Erik should pick her up in the morning and worked out schedules for the next couple of days. 

"Thank you for all your help Erik. Not just for the car ride, but, for giving me this job.I don't know what I would've done," Christine said, grateful.

"Think nothing of it. Your talent is needed in this opera," Erik complimented.

This made Christine smile and blush.She bade him goodnight and went inside.

As she lie in bed, she decided that despite the morning, she was satisfied with how the day went.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Two updates back to back! That's an improvement for me. I vow to do that more often. Thanks to those who reviewed since my last update. I'm eternally grateful. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Criticism is good! Review!**

**Your humble servant,**

**Greek-Phantomphan**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Cast**

Erik and Christine arrived at the opera house the next morning, Nadir having had to take care of some business across town. Christine helped Erik retrieve the scripts and showed him some of the minor corrections to it that she had made. As she was pointing these out Erik glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. She had no idea how much it meant to him that she hadn't run away screaming the minute she saw the mask. He marveled at how she could just stand next to him and look him straight in the eyes as she talked.

Christine had finished talking and noticed Erik had been staring at her with a strange expression as she did so. Becoming self conscious Christine asked, "This is ok, right?"

Erik laughed. "Christine, this is your job. Thank you."

Christine smiled at him brightly as they proceeded to walk to the stage where the cast had been gathering. Once the crowd had hushed, Erik began giving his orders much like he had the previous day. After he was finished talking, both Erik and Christine noticed a nervous looking man approaching Erik.

Erik sighed and leaned in the whisper in Christine's ear, making her shiver. "This is Jed Harvey, assistant to one of the mangers in lighting. Very fidgety man, he is." Christine giggled softly, but quickly stopped as Jed reached them.

"Yes Mr. Harvey?" Erik asked.

"Uh…g-good morning Mr. D-Dupon, M-Ms. Daae," Jed stammered, nodding at Erik and Christine.

"Is there something we can do for you, Jed?" Erik inquired, becoming impatient.

"Oh, y-yes, sorry sir. Mr. Windlum would like to see you backstage," Jed said frantically.

"Very well, tell him I'll be there in a moment," Erik replied, and the poor man went rushing away. Erik turned to Christine. "I'm not sure how long this is going to take, so would you mind warming up the lead cast members in that room over there?"

"Sure, that's what I'm here for, right?" Christine said.

Erik smiled and pointed at the two people she needed to warm up. Christine nodded and Erik handed her the music she would be playing. As he left, Christine headed over to the pair. Erik had told her that they're names were Carlotta Gudecelli and Anthony Rivall.

Christine went over to Carlotta first. She was very tall and skinny, with long, dark hair which flowed down to her mid waist. Christine admitted she was pretty, but something in the way she was standing with a large group of laughing girls made her suspicious of her attitude. As she approached, Christine tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?" Carlotta turned harshly. Christine was shocked at her fierce tone.

"I was just told that you and Mr. Rivall need to warm up and I'll be accompanying you," Christine replied calmly.

After making a huge production of rolling her eyes, Carlotta began heading to the room Erik had showed her. Christine guessed that must have been where they usually warmed up.

Christine then sought out Anthony. He was tall, with a handsomely boyish face and straight chestnut hair that hung into his eyes. He too was standing with a group of friends who were all laughing.

"Excuse me?" Christine muttered, raising her voice a little.

Anthony turned around to look at the person who had interrupted. After he saw Christine however, his mouth fell open and his eyes looked her over. Anthony was sick yesterday and had missed Christine's arrival. "Who are you and please tell me you work here?"

Christine could feel her cheeks getting hot and was sure that her face was blood red. "Uhh…yeah. I just started yesterday. I'm assistant for Erik Dupon." Christine said, wishing she could be back with Erik.

"Ah, the creepy guy with the mask…" Anthony began.

"Hey!" Christine exclaimed, now furious. "Why should that matter to you? I suggest you grow up and be a little more professional! Now why don't you go be a good little boy and warm up?" For some reason, Christine got the incredible urge to protect her masked friend whom she had just met.

Erik had walked back into the room and overheard the whole exchange between Anthony and Christine. Erik was used to hearing these comments all the time. His heart melted, however, when he heard Christine defending him.

"Hey, chill babe, I was just kidding. I mean, you have to admit, the guy is kind of intimidating," Anthony defended himself, holding up his hands in mercy. He hadn't expected that from her.

"I don't need to admit anything to you!" Christine yelled, becoming more frustrated by the minute. Suddenly she felt someone behind her.

"That's enough, Mr. Rivall. Go warm up with Ms. Gudecelli and then we'll begin rehearsal," Erik said, now angry, also, at Anthony's disrespect toward Christine.

Anthony turned pale and quickly walked away, his friends dispersing also. Christine turned her head away from Erik, sure she was still blushing. "I'm sorry; I was loud, wasn't I? I'll go warm them up now," Christine said, embarrassed, and beginning to walk toward the room.

Erik grabbed her arm and turned her around, tilting her chin up to face him. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that. I should apologize to you, however. Mr. Rivall shouldn't have talked to you the way he did and I'll assure that it shall never happen again. In the meantime, I'll send someone else to accompany those two and I'll give you the sheet music for the pieces," Erik said.

Although Christine smiled, she was still angry at what Anthony had said about Erik. All thoughts were soon lost, however, in the beautiful music Erik began playing from the new opera. Both were completely oblivious to what they were feeling for each other.

* * *

**A/N: I sincerely apologize for the unneccesarily long wait. Things have been busy with school. I'm not too sure about this chapter though. It's supposed to be a transition into the next one, which I'll try to have up by Friday. So please review!**

**Oh! And I just found out that POTO is coming to my city and I have tickets to go see it! Yay! So this will be my second Broadway show to ever see! I can't wait! **

**Your humble servant,**

**Greek-Phantomphan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Passion**

"Meg, I love you like my sister, but I'm moving out," Christine told her friend whom she'd been living with for about a week and a half. Like Christine had predicted, things had been getting tense between them with the lack of space they had in Meg's small apartment.

"What?" Meg said, surprised.

"Come on, you knew this was only temporary. I found another apartment a little closer to the opera house so I won't have to spend as much money on gas. And when I get my car back I won't have to get up as early," Christine explained before Meg could argue.

Meg sighed. "I guess it's more convenient. Have you bought it already?"

"Yeah." Christine showed her the pictures she had taken of the little flat. "It's about sixty dollars a month and the landlord seems pretty nice."

Meg looked disapprovingly at the old, scratched walls and the stained carpet.

"Meg, it won't be that bad once I get my stuff moved in there. Besides, it's the only place I can afford right now," Christine defended herself.

"Fine. But as soon as possible you're getting out of there. I know that part of town and you'll hate it. With all the night clubs and bars down there, it's not really….you," Meg said, hoping to talk Christine out of it.

Christine got up and hugged her friend. "Thanks for your concern, but I'll be fine." Christine looked out the window and saw Erik's car pull up. "Got to go to work, but I'll be moving my stuff out tomorrow once my car's out of the shop," Christine called as she gathered her stuff and headed for the door. "Bye!"

"Have fun!" Meg called after her.

* * *

Christine had been working at the Royal Opera house for five days now and she and Erik had become quite more comfortable with each other since then. Although now she was receiving glares from Carlotta frequently and flirtatious remarks from Anthony which were soon interrupted by Erik if he were to overhear. Christine was very thankful for this. 

After rehearsal that day Christine stayed back as she normally did and waited for Erik to gather his stuff in his office so he could take her home. Erik seemed to be taking longer today and Christine found her gaze wondering to the piano. She slowly got up from where she was sitting and walked over to the beautifulinstrument that sat by the stage.

Christine walked over to the bench and sat, tracing her fingers over the ivory keys as if about to play. Flashbacks of her parents playing to her on the old worn piano they had when she was young ran through her mind. Christine was unaware of the tears running down her cheeks as she though about this. She had had to sell that piano when she sold the house. Now she felt as if she had betrayed her parents and her childhood.

This is how Erik found her when he came to retrieve her. He silently went and sat beside her, waiting to see if she would tell him what was wrong.

Instead Christine turned and was startled to see him so close. "Erik, you scared me!"

"My apologies," Erik said. And after a few minutes of silence he spoke again. "Are you going to tell me what has you so upset or am I going to have to get it out of you?"

Christine laughed and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "It's nothing I promise."

Erik was smart enough to know there was something Christine was hiding but wanted her to feel comfortable enough to come to him about it. So he decided to dismiss it. Then an idea came into his mind. "Do you sing, Christine?"

Christine stared at him for a moment, shocked. "I used to but I wasn't very good," was Christine's brief, non-descriptive answer.

"Would you like to?" Erik inquired.

"No, thanks. The last time I sang was probably five years ago. I'd be horrible and too embarrassed."

"That's ok. I promise I won't laugh," Erik persuaded childishly.

Christine smiled up at him, but refused once more.

"Fine, what if I promise to sing. Then would you?" Erik pressed.

Christine considered that a moment. "You have to go first, though," she bargained.

"Deal!" Erik smiled, shaking hands with her.

Erik motioned for Christine to scoot over some on the bench, leaving him enough room to stretch out his long finger onto the keys. He began playing the introduction to his song and then came his voice:

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation._

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination.__  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses._

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor._

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. _

_Turn your face away, from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night._

Christine's breath caught in the back of her throat and her shut closed as she drowned in Erik's voice. It was unlike anything she had ever heard. She could begin to feel the hair standing up at the back of her neck and the goose bumps rising on her arms.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before._

_Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar!_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before._

As Erik's voice did a crescendo Christine's eyes slid open and she looked at Erik as he poured his soul into the song. Then her mind began to wonder about the mask. It never bothered her until now. Christine had begun to figure that his face was probably not normal. But she had vowed to herself that she would never care what Erik looked like. But now she was feeling anger at Erik and how he had to hide his face from the world.

_Softly, deftly, music shall surround you_

_Feel it, hear it, closing in around you._

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night._

It isn't fair! Christine thought. She had learned that Erik's parents had left him at an early age. Surely someone cares about him with or without the mask!

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be!_

_Only then can you belong to me. _

_Floating falling sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation._

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the music of the night. _

And before Erik could finish the song with his last two lines Christine's small hand reached for Erik's mask and grabbed the edge of it, pulling it off and throwing it to the ground. She had to prove to him that she could love him regardless of what he looks like. But before she or Erik could think, he had shoved her to the ground.

"Damn you! Curse you!" Erik began shouting. "Is this what you wanted to see Christine?"

Christine stared at him shocked. The skin of his exposed cheek was twisted and inflamed. His eye was sunken in, red and puffy. All of the skin looked raw and irritated where the mask usually sat. Seeing the look on Erik's face and the way he was cursing at her, made Christine begin to cry, silently begging for mercy. Erik mistook this for fear of his face.

"I thought you knew better Christine! Damn your curiosity, you foolish girl!" Erik said in a dangerously soft whisper which was just as intimidating had he been screaming.

"I'm s-sorry Erik. Please forgive me!" Christine begged, also cursing herself.

Erik raised his hand to cover his face. However, Christine thought he was about to hit her. This brought back horrible flashbacks of Matt abusing her that night, making her cry harder.

"Erik, no! P-please don't hit me! I'm sorry!" Christine cried before finding her courage and running off the stage and across the theater towards the front door.

Erik stood there shocked, guilt immediately washing over him. He now understood her fear. He would never have hit Christine and began cursing his temper. He quickly put on his mask and ran after her.

* * *

As she walked outside, she was hit by the drops of rain that were pouring outside, reminding her of the day she first met Erik. But she kept running, in search of a pay phone, having left her bag inside that held her cellphone. Suddenly though, she screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder turning her around. There stood Erik, his mask back on and soaked. 

She struggled to get out of his grasp, now trembling fearfully. When Erik saw this he muttered, "Christine…"

"Let me go!" Christine yelled.

As she still struggled to be free Erik just kept staring at her.

"I'm so sorry Christine," he whispered, barely inaudible.

Christine stopped moving and looked up at him. She had not expected to hear that. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Erik repeated, still refusing to let her go.

"I don't care about your face, Erik," Christine whispered in response.

Erik looked at her, mouth open, not sure if he should believe her. "Christine, I'm hideous!" he cried.

Christine didn't respond, but looked at him tears in her own eyes as in his. Knowing what she was doing this time, Christine gently removed his mask. Erik's instinctive reaction was to back away but Christine stopped him. She pulled him towards her, and standing on her toes, she reached up and kissed his disfigured cheek. This small action made Erik begin to cry, and then look at her with such longing in his eyes.

"Erik…" Christine uttered seeing his shoulders begin to shake. She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him. Erik was the first to pull away. He looked at her for a second more before leaning his forehead against hers.Both their hearts begain to pound furiously in their chests.Then slowly he locked lips with her.

First the kiss was short and sweet. When they both pulled apart shocked, they stared into each others eyes before Erik grabbed Christine fiercely by the waist and pulled her against him. Seeing she didn't protest Erik made to kiss her again, more passionately this time. Christine wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him even closer.

As Erik deepened the kiss Christine moaned in pleasure. When they stopped for air, it was Christine's turn to quickly resume the kiss. Erik responded immediately and took the chance of parting their lips with his tongue. Christine became weak and Erik held her up, and then began backing her up and till she was up against his car. They resumed this until both of them were feeling light-headed.

As they stopped for awhile Erik brushed back some of Christine's dripping wet hair.

"I think I may be in love with you Christine Daae."

"I know I'm in love with you Erik," Christine responded.

Then both of them came together again for another passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is, the E/C fluff most of you want! I know, I know, it happenedvery quickly but I warned you. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. And thanks to all of you who reviewed last time!**

**Your humble servant,**

**Greek-Phantomphan**


End file.
